Friends with benefits gone wrong
by lovestory4ever
Summary: Maya and Lucas are 16 and also friends with benefits. but what happens if something goes wrong during one of their "Sleepovers". (their is some sexual content and Language.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm kind of making this like the movie Juno but with friends with benefits. so you are now prepared for the future.

Maya walked into Lucas's house.

"Hello Maya. How are you?" Lucas's mom Christina walked out of the kitchen to say that.

"I'm good, where's Lucas?"

"He is upstairs in his room. You are welcome to go upstairs. I'm going to the store be back in an hour." Maya ran up the stairs and Christina left. Maya walked into Lucas's room Lucas looked up at her and smiled. She started to take off her clothes.

"Maya what are you doing my mom is downstairs we can't have sex now." Maya was starting to take off her bra.

"Your mom just left for the store she will be back in an hour just enough time for us to have sex." Lucas then started to take his clothes off when Maya got on top of him and started to kiss him. He finally got his boxers off and she gave him a quick hand job. He pulled out a condom and put it on. Then she got on top of him and started to ride him.

After they were done she laid on top of him they were silent. He was stroking her forearm. Then Maya started to get up and put her clothes on, Lucas started to do the same.

"So Maya do we have a little time for making out?" Maya smiled and started to walk over to him. She then started to make out with him again. Suddenly they heard Christina's car. They stopped as soon as they heard that.

"Happy, Sundance?" Lucas just smiled.

"That was amazing." Maya smiled.

"I still can't believe we have been friends with benefits without Riley finding out." Lucas looked up at her.

"Shit I forgot that we were going to central park zoo."

"You should hurry up and look less like you just had sex." Lucas laughed with Maya.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were at the sea lion exhibit.

"Look at these sea lions. They're so cute." Riley said. Lucas smiled at Riley.

"I love sea lions." Lucas said.

"I love you!" Riley said she then she started to kiss Lucas. She stopped him from going too far. They walked over to the penguins.

"So what did you do today?" they started to walk towards the snow leopard.

"Nothing much just stayed in bed most of the day." Lucas then began to think of Maya who visited him first.

"Well Auggie woke me up really early." They walked to see the Red panda and the snow monkey. "And then my dad was dancing because he finally got his juice." Lucas made a face.

"Why was he so happy about juice?" they walked to the tropical zone and saw the boa.

"Eww a snake, I hate snakes." Lucas laughed at Riley who got immediately disgusted by the snake. "Oh but my mom won't let my dad buy this type of juice because he gets all wired and then just annoys the crap out of her." They saw the lemurs next.

"Do you like Lemurs?" Riley nodded.  
"Of course haven't you seen Penguins of Madagascar, King Julian is a Lemur." Lucas laughed at Riley's bringing up of movies. They started to walk towards the children's zoo. They saw the pot-bellied pigs.

"Aww look at their little noses."

"They are really cute."

"I want one so badly." They then went to see the cavy.

"I'm not as entertain by these. Let's go see the goats!" Riley loved farm animals. The little kids were butting heads and playing together. Their ears were so long and droopy like hound dog's ears.

"Oh my god. They are so cute!" Riley and Lucas then left to go back to her house.

* * *

They were sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly Maya walked in the room. She gave a smirk to Lucas and Riley.

"Hey Maya!" Riley said.

"Hey Riley, Hey cowboy." Maya sat down by Lucas. "So what are we watching?"

"Well since tour here now, I thought we could watch "My big Fat Greek Wedding" would you be okay with that?" Maya and Lucas nodded with a yes, although they really didn't want to watch it. Riley got up and put the movie, turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket. She put it over everyone although it wasn't long enough so Maya almost had to sit on top of Lucas to get covered by the blanket. When the movie began Riley had her head on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas had his Hand on Maya's thigh.

* * *

After the movie was over Maya and Lucas started to walk to the subway.

"So Cowboy wanna go to your place and have some fun?" Lucas smiled and bit his lip.

"Sure but we have to be quiet so my mom won't hear us."

As soon as they got into Lucas's room they shut the door and locked it. Maya went straight for Lucas. She started to kiss him. He was pulling her shirt off as they were kissing. Maya took off his shirt and then started to work her way down Lucas's body. She unbuttoned his pants and started to give him a blowjob. Once she was down with the blowjob Maya took off her panties and pushed Lucas down on the bed. Then she started to ride him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry this is short i just want to get to a different part of the story.

* * *

Maya woke up in Lucas's arms. He was still asleep. She knew that if she were to move he would wake up.

"Good morning Little Lady." Lucas said with his eyes open and focused on Maya. Maya turned over on her side so she could face Lucas. She smiled at him.

"Well howdy cowboy. What time is it?" Lucas turned on his side and checked the clock that read **10:23 am. **

"10:23 AM, so a late Saturday morning." Maya smiled and started to get on top of Lucas. She kissed him until they heard a knock on the door.

"Lucas are you up honey? It almost 10:30." Maya's heart started to beat faster and faster. 'What if Christina comes in to find me naked on top of her son, and I'm not even his girlfriend' Maya kept telling herself that.

"Yeah mom just reading." Lucas didn't look nervous at all.

"Okay honey I am going to go out with my friends see you later tonight I will text you when I am about to come home and maybe I will pick something up for us."

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too, bye dear." They then hear Christina walking away. The covers are off Maya reviling her nude body. Lucas started to kiss her body up to her face where she started to kiss him back.

"Since my mom is gone we can have fun again." Maya smiled at that. They started again.

When they were done they just laid there thinking.

"Lucas do you love me? Or are we just having sex?" Lucas sits up to this he looks Maya in the eye.

"Maya I….."

"It's Okay, not like I love you either we are just friends with benefits, actually I don't even know if we are friends." As Maya is saying this she is putting her clothes on. Lucas runs and put his shorts on.

"I g-gotta go." Maya starts to head towards the door and Lucas runs in front of it.

"No Maya don't go." Maya looks at the ground.

"Lucas I just have to." He stopped her again. "Lucas move please." Maya looked like she was about to cry.

""Maya I… I love you." Maya looked up at Lucas. "I've loved you since I first saw you, and I knew you were for me when you started to call me cowboy." Maya leaned into Lucas and hugged him. "I want to date you but what do you think Riley would say?" Maya looked at Lucas and smiled.

"She definitely would not be happy." Lucas nodded. "What should we do?"

Maya let Lucas put on his shirt then they went to a café.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so i was feeling good today and i decided to make another chapter so i hope you like it. p.s. I love the reviews.

* * *

**2 weeks later  
**

Maya kept pacing back and forth in front of Mr. Matthews classroom, waiting for Lucas. Finally Lucas came up with Riley.

"Hey Maya!" Riley said cheerfully. Lucas smiled at her.

"Hey, um Riley can I talk to Lucas alone?" Riley smiled and nodded she then went into the classroom. Maya grabbed Lucas's hand and led him to the janitor's closet. She locked the door behind them.

"So you want to make out?" Lucas then went towards Maya and started to kiss her. Maya pushed him away.

"Lucas stop this is important." Maya crosses her arms and looks at her feet. Lucas could sense that something was up.

"Maya what's wrong?" Lucas went towards Maya who started to cry.

"Lucas did you wear a condom the last time we did it?" Lucas looked up and tried to remember.

"I don't remember. Why?" Maya looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lucas I'm pregnant." This hit Lucas like a ton of bricks. He leaned on the door with his mouth open shocked.

"Are you serious?" Maya nodded and curled up in ball near the door. Lucas kneeled down to her and hugged her.

"I don't know what to do and if I tell people I'm going to be the school slut."

"Maya your not a slut."

"And your probably going to leave me and so will my friends."

"Maya I will be by your side no matter what… wait it is my baby right? Not some other dudes?" Maya laughed.

"You're the only one I have ever had sex with." Lucas hugged Maya and kissed her.

"Don't worry. Are we going to keep it?" Lucas looked at Maya.

"I don't know, I think I want to keep it. Is that okay?" Lucas smiled.

"Of course, only if we raise him or her together." Maya nodded and leaned on Lucas.

"But how are we going to break this to Riley?" Lucas was thinking.

"I can break up with her and then start to date you and then we tell people how you are pregnant." Maya thinks about it.

"But that would hurt her so much." Maya put her hands on her face and states to cry again.

"Well the truth is we did hurt her but this way she won't know we did it while I was dating her. Maya I love you and Riley loves you she will be sad but not for long." Maya nodded they both left the Janitors closet and went back to class.

* * *

Lucas walked up to Riley who smiled at him.

"Riley I have to break up with you." Riley's smile turned into a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" Riley said trying not to cry.

"No of course not."

"Was it because I didn't want to have sex with you, cause if that's what you want I can give it to you." Riley pushed Lucas against the locker and was about to kiss him when he slid away from her.

"No Riley I-I'm in love with Maya." Riley made a face.

"Maya, like my best friend?" Riley was Mad.

"I'm sorry, but I want to ask her out is that okay with you?" Riley looked at him.

"No that is not okay, but if you really love her then I suppose so. But if you break her heart like you did mine I will hunt you down Lucas." Lucas smiled.

"Got it." He ran to find Maya.

"Maya she said I can ask you out." Maya smiled.

"So we are going to date now and" she started to whisper. "Raise a baby together." Lucas shook his head. He got on his knee.

"Maya would you do me the honor of going out with me?" everyone started to crowd around them.

"It's not like he is actually proposing people! Keep walking." Maya yelled at the crowd. "And of course Lucas." he smiled he got up and kissed her. Riley saw them from behind the corner. She didn't like it but whatever she lost that war they looked happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry I haven't posted in a while i Had some stuff going on.

* * *

Maya grabs the beach bag and headed out to the car with Lucas who was driving, Farkle and Riley in the back.

"Ready for the water Park?" Lucas said looking at Maya.

"Yep got every thing I need. Hey Riles hey Farkle." Maya waved at Riley and Farkle.

"Hey Maya, how are you?" Farkle said super happy.

"Good." Riley just gave Maya a fake smile then she started to give Maya the stink eye. This made Maya turn towards the front of the car to not see Riley's judgmental face. Suddenly Lucas put his hand on Maya's lap.

"Don't worry." He rubbed her leg, which made her relax a little bit.

They finally got to the water park where they all got out of the car. Maya and Lucas walked in front of everyone else holding hands. They paid and got in they then split up the girls and the guys. Riley and Maya walked into the girls changing room and Farkle and Lucas went into the Guys changing room. Maya took off her tee shirt and shorts showing her cute bikini. Riley did the same her swim suit is also a two piece but hers goes over her stomach. Riley just stared at Maya. Maya then smiled at Riley.

"What's wrong?" Maya looks at Riley.

"Nothing I just now figured out why Lucas left me for you." Maya gulped. "Sex appeal, he is just using you because he thinks he can get sex from you. If I were you I would break up with him like right now."

"I don't think so Riles." Riley just scoffed. They both then walked outside were they found Lucas and Farkle. Lucas started to walk towards Riley, well that's what she thought. But then he walked right passed her and went to hug Maya. Riley then walked over to Farkle.

"I thought they hated each other." Riley crossed her arms as she watched Maya and Lucas flirt with each other.

"They look pretty happy though." Farkle pointed out.

"Oh come on Farkle he just wants to have sex with her! That's why he is dating her."

"Are you sure? Because I think he just really likes her that why they are dating." Riley rolls her eyes.

"I am sure he wants to get me back that's why."

Maya was hugging Lucas.

"Riley told me that the only reason you are dating me is sex appeal." Lucas laughs.

"Well we are together because we love each other and also we had sex without protection." Maya kissed Lucas.

"Ready to go get judged by Riley?" Lucas laughed.

"You're wearing a Bikini." Maya nods.

"Yeah I thought I should show this body off before I blow up." Lucas Laughed. He then took Maya's hand and walked up to Farkle and Riley.

"Let's get our swim on!" Lucas shouted at his friends.

Maya leads Lucas to the water after they put their stuff down. Maya dived into the water. Lucas jumped in after her. Maya rises above the water and doesn't see Lucas anywhere.

"Lucas?" she said. Suddenly Lucas was under her and picked her up under the water. She squealed and laughed on his shoulders then she feel backwards. When she came back up her eyes met Lucas's eyes. They started to kiss until Riley walked up to then and interrupted their kiss.

"Ugh, lower the pda guys." Maya smiled at Lucas. they then turned toward Riley and splashed her. They all laughed after that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I just have been behind with Homework but I have gotten it done. and also the Guest who wants a Farkle/Riley chapter, I might just do it! I am always up to anyones suggestions!

* * *

After Lucas dropped Riley off he turned to Maya who was sitting in the front seat.

"So do you want me to drop you off at your house or mine?" Lucas turned his head towards Maya. She pecked his lips.

"I don't care, I just don't want to be alone." Lucas started to drive.

"So my house?"

"Only if I still have clothes there. Do I?" Lucas nodded. "School clothes right? Cause tomorrow is Monday."

"Don't worry I still have them."

"Riley seemed to be mad, what are we going to do Lucas. If she is still mad that we are dating how mad will she be when we tell her I am pregnant." Lucas's face went blank.

"I don't know Maya I guess she will have to live with it."

"I wish we never had sex." Maya mumbled, but Lucas heard it and pulled the car over.

"Maya don't talk like that if we hadn't have had sex then we wouldn't have learned we really did love each other. And yeah maybe it wouldn't have lead to you getting pregnant but it made us get closer to each other." He then kissed Maya out of frustration and love.

"Maya I love you. I just wish what ever we do together we both will never regret okay?" Maya looked at him.

"Of course cowboy."

* * *

Maya and Lucas walked into his house. Lucas's mom was gone so they were alone.

"Hungry?" Lucas said looking at Maya.

"I could eat something."

"Okay let's go into the magic kitchen." They were in the kitchen looking for food. "Do you have to eat anything special while pregnant?" Lucas looked at Maya.

"I don't know, and if there is I haven't been doing that." Lucas grabs Maya's hand and leads her to his room. "Lucas what are we doing here?" he sat down and grabbed his laptop.

"I'm looking up if there is something special you need to eat since you're pregnant."

"Lucas I just want to eat some chips okay?" Lucas shakes his head.

"It says here you have to eat fruits, Vegetables, and Lean meats. Also you should take prenatal vitamins. And you should talk to your doctor about the baby. When are you going to see her next?" Maya looked at her feet.

"I haven't talked to my doctor yet."

"Maya you're looking over two lives now you have to go to your doctor." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Do I really?" Lucas nods. "Lucas if I tell the doctor or my mom this whole situation is going to be…." Maya's voice got really quiet.

"It's going to be what?" Lucas looked at her.

"It's going to be real." She looked at her feet again. "I haven't really accepted it yet." Lucas looked at Maya. He then hugged her.

"Maya I know this will be hard on you but I think that if we work together things won't be that bad." Maya then Kissed Lucas. When they were done kissing Maya looked at Lucas then smiled.

"Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"I am still hungry." Lucas laughs.

"Okay let's go see what's in the fridge." They walked down together.


End file.
